Rainbow
by Peyton's.comet
Summary: A fluffy Breyton smut for Valentine weekend. Rated M


**A/N:** I was inspired to write this fluffy smut piece a while ago after seeing **xladylovelyliesx's **weirdly, delightful Canadian lingo? comment on **xFauxdilocksx's** excellent story, 'Hold on to the Nights'.

This short comes directly from that odd phrase,"**_swipe sky shitty.._**."(a reference to something really shitty?) that I found strangely charming, so I just had to include it into the Breyton lexicon and make it all about Breyton sex! Thank you for the inspiration xladylovelyliesx.

Many thanks to **SometimesAllYouNeedIs1.** You're a rockstar!

So this Fluffy Smut is dedicated to my girls above : )

Happy Valentine weekend to you all.

This is rated 'M'

I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

**Rainbow**

_. . ._

There are Rainbows everyday

You may not see them as they fade

away to chattering magical lands

Where the Colors burst and fly to find

the lovers who stroll on Lover's lane

to bathe them in love's eternal flame

. . .

Peyton dipped a sable filbert into the indigo palette and let it absorb, then quickly dispersed the media in a broad swiping motion. She repeated the process with red, purple and a dash of amber until the special paper bled a rainbow mess.

Disgusted, she tore it off the paper block with so much force, the easel almost toppled over. "So much for _extra absorbent_. Liars!"

"What's gotten you so upset, P. Sawyer? Brooke looked up from her magazine. She had been waiting for Peyton to finish her experiments with her latest find on specialty art paper.

"This" the Blonde complained, holding up her latest attempt at a Turner-esque sky. "It's swipe sky shitty!" Peyton crushed it into a tight ball with uncharacteristic aggression and threw it into the trash to join the other ruined attempts.

Brooke raised her eyebrow in amusement. "What shitty?"

Peyton explained. "See, you have to work quickly with water colors, and this shitty paper is meant to be more absorbent than the regular kind, but it's bullshit. Look watch." She swipe a broad stroke of the sky in a sweeping arc and immediately the aquarelle paint dribbled to bleed ruinous lines. "Extra absorbent my ass. It's like goddamn vellum. Tell me that it isn't swipe sky shitty?"

Brooke laughed at her sometimes, very odd girlfriend, who was currently scowling intensely at her offending purchase trying to set it on fire with a burning glare.

"Forget about it P. Sawyer. Come to Mama. I'll make you forget all about that lying, shitty paper." She'd been horny all afternoon, waiting for the Blonde to finish playing with her new toy, and truth be told, her patience was running out, so she really wasn't all that upset at Peyton's artful experiment going south. And speaking of south!

She bounced eagerly over to the Artist, lifting the Blonde's tank to reveal a bra-less Peyton and taut, toned abs she couldn't seem to keep her hands off. "How about I swipe this?" She snatched a nipple into her mouth and sucked greedily before Peyton had time to protest.

"And this?" she captured the other breast, licked around the erect rosy nipple and bit gently.

"Ouch, hey...Geez Brooke, we're right in front of the window." Peyton pushed her girlfriend off in alarm. "Mrs. Hubert is probably watching."

"Oh who cares about the nosy old bat. It's probably the only sex she's getting." Brooke was undeterred, making short work of the Blonde's button and fly.

Peyton moaned in anticipation, but continued to bat away the amorous girl who seemed to have sprouted hands like a Hindu sex goddess. "Brooke, not here."

"Yes, here." Brooke insisted. "And I think we should have a new rule that you paint only in the nude." Brooke declared, pulling Peyton's jeans and panties down to her ankles, trapping the blonde's legs, her face inches from the soft delicate center. "Mmm" she inhaled the sweet scent which only drove her hormones into further frenzy.

"Brooke!" Peyton attempted to object and pulled her girlfriend up but it was all futile. Who was she trying to kid? Brooke's fingers were already drawing circles around her pussy, her thumb pressing on the sensitive nub. She tried to reach for the blinds but lost her balance in the effort, sending both of them and the easel crashing onto the living room floor.

"Happy now miss sensitive? no one can see us." Brooke laid on top the half-naked woman, eyes dark with lust that devoured the slightly breathless Blonde.

Peyton grinned widely. "Oh yeah, this is much better." All objections vanished completely as she laid beneath the sultry sex goddess, eating her up with those bedroom eyes. She practically threw off her lover as she eagerly kicked her pants off all the way. "Now you were swiping something?" She tangled her fingers into the Brunette's hair and pulled the designer towards her to capture the soft luscious lips and kissed her long and hard, tongue searching and probing.

Brooke needed no further invitation. She returned the kiss with burning fervor, but was impatient for other delights. She sucked on the Blonde's pulse point, trailed ravenous kisses to her cleavage, claimed the hardened nipples once again before continuing another trail of warm, wet kisses to her lover's center. She paused for a moment to savor the secret treasure reserved only for her, then dipped her tongue into the inviting warmth, delighted at the moans of pleasure coming from her lover, whose hip thrust forward to demand more contact. Spurred by the motion, her tongue teased, danced and licked the budding erection, stiffening with every stroke of her tongue as the writhing Blonde's moans became a melody of wanton desire.

Her mouth covered the Blonde's clit. Sucking gently, she found her next target and slipped in one finger, then two, thrusting them in and out as she swiped the rosy nub with her tongue. The moans coming from Peyton soon became pants and gasps. "O baby, that feels so good... so good...Argh...Argh...so damn good..."

Brooke continued to pleasure her girl with a single minded purpose. She loved to make Peyton moan then scream. Whereas Brooke had no qualms about voicing her pleasures, Peyton on the other hand, was initially a quiet lover, transferring her tendency to repress her emotions in life to the bedroom. At first, she had wondered if she just wasn't pleasing her lover, but once she learned the true reason, she worked to break the ice, and now screaming was common place in their bedroom, or any room.

Peyton's moans escalated to demands, "harder, Brooke, harder...Suck me, fuck me...I'm coming...I'm gonna to come...I'm gonna..." The Blonde crashed from the precipice in pants and cries, and it was music to Brooke's ears. Delighted, she watched her conquest in a proud enchantment. Peyton was flushed and luminous in wild abandon as she came, more radiant than any Turner-esque sky in Brooke's eyes. She continued to pleasure and worship her lover's hot center with svelte fingers to bring the Blonde gently from her heights. Gradually, Peyton buried her face between Brooke's breasts, breathing heavily in a sated haze.

"You know maybe I should get up."

"What, why?" Brooke was just getting started. She hadn't waited all day for a little romp. She meant business.

"Well, after all that screaming, I'm afraid Mrs. Hubert might call 911. She probably thinks you've killed me."

"Why would she think that? I mean you might have killed me for all she knows."

"Nah, she knows you're the mean one." Peyton said, though the light in her eyes danced with adoration.

Brooke's mouth gaped. "O, you are so going to take that back." She slapped Peyton's ass.

"See what I mean." Peyton stood up, though not all the way as she was still half-naked with no pants. She peered in Mrs. Hubert's direction and pulled at Brooke, who reluctantly stood up. And sure enough, she could see the outline of a woman behind the sheer curtain across the road.

"Now that is just creepy." Brooke complained.

"Whatever, she's harmless. Come on let's go, I've got some goods to swipe." Peyton grabbed her girlfriend's hand and impatiently pulled her in the direction of their bedroom.

. . .

_Sometime later, after a lot more screaming from the pair._

"Now that was swipe sky hot!" The Brunette breathed heavily.

"Really? Now say that again three times fast."

"I'd rather we _**do**_ that again three times..._slowly_." Brooke drawled.

"You _are_ trying to kill me." But Peyton showed no signs of objecting.

. . .

The end.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thoroughly silly deleted ending: Now I would never include a deleted scene in a proper fic, but as this is all in fluffy fun..._

_. . ._

The door chimed once, then again interrupting their bliss.

"Who do you think that is?" Brooke mumbled sleepily.

"Don't know, don't care. But with all that hollering, maybe we woke up the neighbors." Peyton murmured lazily.

Brooke sat bolt upright. "You don't think the old bat really called the police do you?"

Peyton chuckled. "Well, if she did, they'll have to drag us away like this." She pulled her sexy vixen down and used her for a pillow. "I'm perfectly comfy where I am."

"Well yeah, you've got a nice comfy pillow."

"I'll let you use me for one tomorrow." Peyton snuggled further onto her comfy lover's chest.

"You're too damn boney for a pillow."

"Hey I have soft parts." The Blonde pouted, mildly offended.

"Where? even your ass is boney."

"You seem to like my ass just fine two minutes ago." Peyton rolled off her pillow, crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. "Why does everyone make fun of my ass?"

"Aww, don't be like that. I love your ass." Brooke leered. "Let me show you how much."

"You're killing me. You're a freaking nymphomaniac."

"Yeah, but you knew that going in and you love it. Admit it." Brooke was getting a fifth, or was it sixth wind? She had lost count. She started to nuzzle the blonde's perky little nipple, just begging for more attention.

"Ack, not so fast, nympho. My turn, and let me show you what this boney ass is capable of." Peyton rolled back on top of the sexy brunette, pinned her hands to the sides and ravished her lips. With her knees, she spread the brunette's legs apart and ground her hot center against her lover's already wet pussy, leading their bodies in a rhythmic pulse.

Brooke moaned loudly, relishing the heat from her lover's lithe body covering hers so completely, guiding their naked flesh in a circular dance . "O yes!" the vocal Brunette broke a hand free and grasped Peyton's butt, pulling tightly to mold their bodies into one. "O yeah baby. Your ass is so fine."

. . .

The end; again...

* * *

Thanks for reading. Your comments and feedback is much appreciated : )


End file.
